Once Bitten
by Dajypop
Summary: Luka knew that Percy did this every year. This year, his little rabbit was going to behave like a respectable adult, no matter how he had to make it happen.


**Title:** Once Bitten  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** Team Fortress 2  
 **Setting:** Scout's Ma's House  
 **Pairing:** Spy/Scout's Ma, Spy/Scout if you squint  
 **Characters:** Luka Bissette (Spy), Percival "Percy" Kennedy (Scout), Christine Kennedy (Scout's Ma), Scout's Brothers and their Families  
 **Genre:** Humor/Family  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 652  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Holidays, Language?, Slight Incest if you squint, Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Hetero, Straight, Father/Son (Just to be safe), Un-Beta'd  
 **Disclaimer:** I own the OCs based off of the characters of TF2. I do not own the game or it's trademarks.  
 **Summary:** Luka knew that Percy did this every year. This year, his little rabbit was going to behave like a respectable adult, no matter how he had to make it happen.

 **AN:** So, I actually wrote this the other day, on paper, and I'm just now getting around to typing it up. I have all of this month to get these things done, but I may or may not try for twelve more stories by the end of the year, depending on how I do with the second half of my New Year's Resolution (300 Stories on and 3 Chapter Fics finished). Either way, I enjoy writing for TF2 maybe more than I should. o.o I do have a few more chapters written for Just Following Instincts, so I haven't forgotten about it. ^^ I don't know when they'll get typed up, but they are ready. Should put it at 15 chapters, too. ouo Anyway, without further adieu, here is this little Christmas-themed piece of precious.

 **Once Bitten** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It went like this every year. the mercenaries were allowed to go home for winter holidays, and Luka, Percy, Christine and the rest of her children, _their_ children and wives, and her current boyfriend would cram into her little duplex for most of their Christmas break. The 'boys', as she still called them despite most being married and off in their own lives, all stayed in their old rooms and beds, the other members of the family finding places to sleep like a bunch of feral cats. Lua always stayed in the living room, sleeping on the couch. He claimed that he didn't feel safe without someone on watch in this neighborhood, so they let it slide. He wasn't about to admit he wanted to keep the Christmas presents safe from a certain Scout's prying fingers.

Every year, Percy would carefully sneak from his bed, avoiding every creaky floorboard from his bedside to the living room, sock-clad feet helping him to be more silent, and peel the tape from the wrapping of his presents. Not being known for his patience, he often ended up trying to peek before they were even wrapped, prompting his mother to wrap them before he even arrived home. Of course, nobody went into Christine Kennedy's bedroom if she didn't expressly invite them, either, leaving that plan a sure backfire even if she didn't. Somehow, sneaking past the Spy was always easier, and his preferred plan for finding out if all he was getting this year was socks and underoos. Again.

On this particular eve before Christmas Eve, the house slept peacefully, unaware of the dastardly plot at hand. Even Luka had fallen asleep, an unlit cigarette dangling precariously from his lips. A little smile crossed his son's face as he crept past the elder, slowly rounding on the dimly lit tree and the plethora of gifts beneath it with a predatory smirk. A couple steps forward, and he tossed a glance over his shoulder, a soft snort of a snore enough to alleviate any concern that he'd get caught, emboldening him further.

With quick, oddly graceful movements, he fell quietly onto his bum before the largest of his gifts. The whole 'bank robber in a movie' scene he had playing in his head disappeared the second he laid his hands on it. A loud, screeching siren going off let it be known that he'd decided to be naughty again, this year. Of course, a Percy had most certainly _not_ squealed like a little girl in fright; if anything, it was a manly war cry, because he was ready to attack, and certainly wasn't cowering behind a half-dead potted plant like a child.

Luka had started, as well, though he left out the cry of surprise, standing easily and quickly disabling the alarm to avoid waking the entire house. Tsking as he shook his head, he sighed, but Percy beat him to speaking.

"What the _fuck_ , man? Did you-"

"Oui, I boobytrapped the presents because you, mon petit lapin, do this _every single year_. You are an adult, now. You must learn to act like it." The sneer present on the Spy's face was enough to have the scout on his feet, fists at the ready. "Now, now, lapin, no need to get violent on your mother's white carpet. Why don't you go back to sleep, hm? Christmas will arrive and the surprise will be well worth it." The Scout looked about ready to argue, so Luke leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Go on, Lapin." This was punctuated by a light tap on the eighteen year old's rear, "Papa will tuck you in."

Pacified and red in the face, the teen marched back upstairs and to his bed. True to his word, the Frenchman tucked him in, kissed his forehead again and smiled sweetly.

"Goodnight, Lapin."

"Bonne nuit, Papa."

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** And there we have it, another story up and posted. ouo It's been a while since I wrote a Spy/Scout. Even if it's not too bad. xD I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
